EL CORAZON DE CANDY
by wendolyn3
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde se puede llegar para conseguir el corazón de una mujer?


**EL****CORAZÓN****DE****CANDY**

El joven trigueño se incorporó suavemente.

Había estado mirando largamente a la mujer acostada frente a sí en aquella cama, y es que sus ojos ciertamente no podían despegarse.  
Ya él mil veces se la había imaginado así, desnuda, rendida a su merced, solo para él.

Tantas veces se había imaginado el maravilloso color blanco pulcro, mezclado con un poco de rosa muy pálido, el color rosado de sus hermosos pezones de puntas erectas, tal como ahora.

Sus muslos, como dos delicadas columnas de mármol, enmarcando aquel delicioso triángulo dorado... ¡Ah sí! Miles deveces se la habían imaginado; pero nunca lo había contemplado en realidad, como ahora.

Se levantó de la silla desde donde la miraba y tomó una camiseta que reposaba en el espaldar de la silla.

-Es realmente maravilloso tenerte aquí – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa a la mujer desnuda frente a sí – la verdad es que yo nunca dudé que así terminaríamos.

Mientras se colocaba la camiseta y luego se alisaba el cabello alborotado, la miraba candorosamente y sonreía.

-Sé que a pesar de todas tus negativas durante todos estos años, tú también lo sabías ¿no es así?  
Sí, yo sé que lo sabes; porque sabes que nadie como yo te ha sido tan fiel y te ha esperado tanto.  
Ninguno de ellos lo ha sido, y lo sabes ¿no es cierto? Tú sabes que yo he sido el único que siempre te ha esperado pacientemente.  
Siempre supe que al final, tu corazón sería todo mío.

Neil caminó unos pasos hacia un pequeño espejo que había en la habitación, y se miró el rostro.  
Verificó su barba que ya comenzaba a notarse el par dedías sin afeitar, rectificó su cabello peinándolo y mientras tanto seguía hablándole a la mujer que, atentamente lo escuchaba.

-...Ese corazón tan grande, ese corazón de oro; ese corazón capaz de albergar tanto amor, capaz deperdonarlo todo de cualquiera.  
Ese corazón maravilloso que tú tienes, y que ha sido lo que me ha perdido por ti.  
Sí, siempre lo supe.  
No era solo tu cuerpo que cada día se volvía más voluptuoso, ni tu rostro cada día más hermoso y angelical.  
Ni tus labios que han sido mi delirio durante todos estos años, esos labios que han sido para mí el más grande anhelo… pero no, todo eso es banal y pasajero.  
Todo eso se termina cuando uno menos se lo espera, el tiempo pasa y todo se acaba y entonces ¿qué queda? Delo externo nada, pero lo interno ¡eso es lo que importa!

El muchacho gesticulaba afanosamente, como tratando de ilustrar su explicación efusivamente con los movimientos de sus manos; de cuando en cuando volteaba a mirarla fijamente.  
Ella solamente lo observaba, en silencio, sin interrumpirlo. Muy atentamente.

-Eso es lo que hay que buscar poseer siempre – continuaba él - El cuerpo de una mujer, innegablemente deseable como lo eres tú, puede ser disfrutado y deseado por muchos, pero es su corazón lo único que importa y ciertamente, no todo el mundo puede llegar a él. Ese fue mi objetivo cuando me dí cuenta deque los regalos, las joyas, las rosas, los vestidos... nada lo tomabas, nada te importaba, y es que me costó un poco pero luego me fui dando cuenta que a una mujer como tú no se le llega de esas maneras.  
¡Hay que saber llegar a su corazón! Y eso fue precisamente lo que se volvió mi meta, conseguir tu corazón hasta que fuera solo mío, y denadie más.

Mientras él seguía hablando, ella simplemente lo seguía con la mirada, tratando de no perderse ni uno solo de esos movimientos cadenciosos y felinos con los que se movía el hombre que monologaba para ella.

Sintió un poco de frío, y es que estaba completamente desnuda, pero la verdad el frío que sentía era lo que menos le importaba ahora.  
Ahora lo que más le importaba era lo que él hacía ¿por qué se había alejado de ella de pronto?

Lo escuchó esculcando cosas en el anaquel demás allá ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando?

El por su lado había encontrado lo que buscaba, y con el objeto en su mano se volteó caminando denuevo hacia ella, mientras la miraba y sonreía.  
Al tenerla de nuevo cerca, no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver las lágrimas brillando en los ojos dela muchacha rubia.

-Oh Candy querida, no llores. Por fin estamos juntos, por fin hallé la manera de llegar a ti, detener tu corazón para que sea solo mío.

Las lágrimas de Candy rodaron copiosamente por sus sienes, en especial luego de las palabras de Neil.  
El joven se colocó un delantal de piel y un par de guantes quirúrgicos, levantó la elegante caja con elbisturí antiguo que había comprado hace tiempo y que llevaba años oculto en la estantería.

El objeto brilló a la luz eléctrica que los alumbraba.

-Esto no tardará nada, te lo prometo – dijo él, y hundió sin miramientos el arma en el pecho desnudo dela joven rubia.

Los ojos deella se desorbitaron y las lágrimas rodaron tanto que terminaron humedeciendo sus cabellos y la sábana blanca donde estaba recostada.

Neil siguió escarbando con el instrumento y ella podía escuchar el chasqueo de sus carnes al ser manipuladas; con un fuerte ¡Crack! La caja torácica abrió del todo.  
Ella hubiera querido gritar pedir auxilio, pero, simplemente estaba imposibilitada dehacerlo.

Candy pudo sentir absolutamente todo el terrible proceso, que en realidad no duró tanto pero a ella se le hizo eterno; incluso el sabor de la sangre que, desde el interior de su pecho, comenzaba a salir por su garganta hasta su boca llenándola y asqueándola mientras rodaba por su barbilla y por su cuello, y es que la sustancia que Neil le había inyectado para mantenerla absolutamente inmóvil, no le quitaba ni la facultad mental ni la capacidad desentir.

-¡Ah, aquí está! – dijo Neil cuando llegó al palpitante corazón de la chica - ¡Es hermoso Candy, en verdad bellísimo! No me extraña que esta sea en verdad la parte más importante del cuerpo deuna mujer ¡es realmente un hermoso trofeo!

Neil tomó el corazón de la chica entre sus manos y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, al principio el órgano resistió pero con otro buen tirón terminó de salir, salpicando de sangre roja y caliente el mandil del hombre, el piso y todo su rostro.  
Las manos de Candy, quizás porque la droga estaba llegando ya a su límite, se crisparon un poco y su boca se contrajo dejando escapar un ligero graznido.  
Sus ojos se giraron desorbitados, y logró ver a Neil sonriendo, manchado con su sangre y con su propio corazón, aun palpitante entre sus manos.

-Bueno, al final no resultó ser taaaan grande como decían ¿eh?

Eso fue todo lo que Candylogró escuchar.

Mientras Neil seguía hablando, metió el corazón de Candy bajo el grifo de agua y luego, en un hermoso frasco de cristal de Bohemia, cuyos cortes lo hacían resplandecer en haces decolores cuando refractaba la luz.

Se quitó los guantes, el mandil y limpió su cara con la camiseta que se quitó para cambiarla por su camisade seda.  
Al voltear la miró.

Tenía el pecho abierto en canal; sus senos colgando prácticamente a cada lado y el costillar roto con algunos huesos asomando.  
Estaba bañada en sangre y aun su cabello, empapado por la sangre que seguía manando de su boca entreabierta en horrible y triste rictus.  
Pero seguía siendo sumamente hermosa.

Neil se acercó a ella y puso su rostro muy cerca del suyo, entrecerró sus ojos y aspiró el aroma que despedía su cuerpo; una mezcla de su perfume de agua de rosas, con el aroma del champú que usaba yelolor almizclado y algo dulzón, a sangre.

-Gracias mi amor – dijo al fin – gracias por entregarme tu corazón, eres hermosa.

Dio un beso en la frente al cadáver, tomó su maletín, su frasco y salió del recinto apagando las luces y cerrando la pesada puerta tras de sí.  
El resonar de sus pasos se perdía en el ancho pasillo subterráneo de aquella vieja morgue abandonada mientras se lograba escuchar cada vez más lejos los resuellos de la alegre melodía que silvaba.

-o-


End file.
